Nea D. Campbell
Nea D. Campbell '(ネア・D・キャンベル , ''Nea D Kyanberu) - also referred to as "The Fourteenth", "The Pianist" and "The Musician" - was a traitor and a disowned member of the Noah Family. He is the younger twin brother of Mana Walker and the adopted uncle of Allen Walker (with Allen also his host). Aside from the 9th member of the Noah Family Road Kamelot, and the Earl of Millennium, Nea is the only person who is able to control Noah's Ark, which he achieves by playing his piano. '''Appearance Initially, Nea appeared to Allen as a shadowy figure with no distinct facial features, wearing a large overcoat. He also appeared briefly in the Earl of Millennium's mind as a young man with unruly, dark-colored hair. In his Noah form, Nea appears to be a young man of average height with short, dark hair, with a line of stigmata across his forehead. He wears a dress-shirt, waistcoat, a simple cravat, an overcoat, and white gloves. His facial features - as noted by both WiselyD.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 112 and AllenD.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 198, Page 142 - make him strikingly similar in appearance to Tyki Mikk, although Tyki has maturer facial features and Nea's hair is shorter. He also lacks Tyki's facial mole. When he is inside Allen's body, he has vertical slit-like pupils akin to the Earl of Millennium, therefore it can be assumed that his full-Noah form has the same. In his human form, his skin is fair and his hair is a dark brown. As a child, he wore casual clothing with straps and a ribbon.Chapter 214 Personality Not much is known about Nea's personality. He often speaks gently to Allen during their encounters, and seems to bear him no ill will, despite the fact that he will consume Allen's body and be reborn. Nea's intent is to exact revenge against the Earl of Millennium upon his rebirth.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 21 No motive has been given as to why Nea betrayed the Earl of Millennium, although Cross Marian implies in his conversation with Allen Walker that Nea discovered a third side to the war between the Noah Family and the Black Order.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 121 Nea has also stated that he wishes to become the Earl of Millennium; Nea, however, has shown a ruthless disposition, such as striking Johnny Gill 's head into a wall just to converse privately with Timcanpy. Nea was close to his brother, Mana, and Road claims that Nea had fought on behalf of his brother.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 205 Wisely, moreover, states that -thirty-five years ago - Nea experienced the terror of knowing that there is nowhere for a Noah to hide from the other Noah.D.Gray-Man Chapter 211 Nea is self-confident, as he provokes the Earl of Millennium several times, even in the presence of other Noah Family members. He goes as far as to reveal a shocking truth to a mentally unstable Earl, as he is alone and not used to his new body. He took delight in pushing the Earl into such a state, showing a sadistic and devious disposition. He is also manipulative, and easily capable of impersonating Allen in front of his friends. Howard Link, furthermore, reveals that he feels from Nea a cold, murderous intent.Chapter 221 He hates humans and prefers to act on his own without the help of others, and only allied with Cross out of necessity. He deeply cares for his Golem Timcampy, as shown when he panicked when informed about his fate. Chapter 223 Nea, nevertheless, is shown to have a degree of kindness; despite claiming to hate humans, he warned the Finders - who were sent to capture Allen - that the Earl was going to kill them, and told them to run away. He is a lonely person, despite this, stating that he would rather do things alone. Nea is a proud man, deeming that only he can choose his family, and his allies. He has shown to be quite sensitive, as he attempted to activate his Innocence just because Tyki annoyed him. 'References' 'Navigation' Category:The Noah Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters